A cajon looks like a stool which can be sat by people and hit at various positions to generate different sounds, thus is suitable for impromptu performance. The cajon is an empty wooden chest with a round hole formed on the back side as a sound outlet. At the front of the wooden chest, there is a snare installed therein to generate timbre like a snare drum.
Please refer to FIG. 1, in order to facilitate hitting convenience and enhance versatility, the cajon hitting assembly can serve as an ancillary hitting device. A conventional cajon hitting assembly comprises a foot pedal 1, a first upright post 2, a wire tube 3, a second upright post 4, a hitter 5 and a holding rack 6. The holding rack 6 holds a cajon 7. The second upright post 4 has a turnable axle 8 located thereon. The hitter 5 is fastened to the axle 8 to face the cajon 7. The wire tube 3 is threaded by a drawing wire (not shown in the drawing) that has one end fastened to the hitter 5 and other end fastened to the foot pedal 1. The foot pedal 1 is located on the first upright post 2. By treading the foot pedal 1, the drawing wire can be drawn to drive the axle 8 to turn, thereby the hitter 5 is driven to hit the cajon 7.
The cajon hitting assembly can enhance the versatility of hitting the cajon 7 to further enhance appeal of performances. With the drawing wire threading through the wire tube 3, the position of the foot pedal 1 can be adjusted according to user's usual practices and use requirements. However, the displacement generated by the downward tread on the foot pedal 1 directly draws the drawing wire to move that in turn drives the hitter 5 to turn. Thus, the moving displacement of the drawing wire is not enough, and the torsional force being generated also is inadequate. Moreover, a static friction force generally takes place between the drawing wire and wire tube 3. Hence when the torsional force is inadequate, jammed feeling is easily generated during tread on the foot pedal. Thus it cannot fully meet use requirements of the cajon 7 during performance.